Lucina's Return
by JMike90
Summary: After Grima is defeated, Lucina returns to her own time. She learns she has married Gerome and has a daughter. But after a battle, Lucina gets in trouble.
1. The Return

**Before I start this fanfiction, I want to point out one of Lucina's endings: "****Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain.****" This ending begged the question:** **what did happen? This is my fanfic on what happened. It begins now. **

"Yours will be a happy future." Lucina said to her younger self. She then looked up at her parents, Chrom and Sumia. Lucina walked to them and hugged them.

She then walked out of the castle she was in and saw something familiar. It was the time portal that had brought her to this time. She walked in it, hoping that a new, altered future with no chaos would appear.

In a new future, a portal appeared, and out came Lucina in the same place she entered the portal. She walked into the castle and what awaited her was a man very familiar, but looked a bit older. "Lucina! You must be back from saving the world ten years ago! It's so nice to see you!" This person Lucina now recognized as her father, Chrom. "Now, come upstairs with me. I have a little surprise for you"

After walking up, Lucina saw her surprise, a big family reunion. It had her mom, Sumia, her younger sister, Cynthia, her aunt, Lissa, her uncle, Lon'qu, her cousin, Owain, and… Gerome? Gerome wasn't related to Lucina in any way, he was Cherche's son. So Lucina asked "What's Gerome doing here?"

"Why is Gerome here? This needs a little bit of explaining. Because you came from a different future and altered the past, some things that never happened did happen because of what you did. One of these things that happened here was you getting married to Gerome and having a daughter named Arabella." said Chrom. He then walked away for some reason.

Lucina always had a crush on Gerome, but she never expected this. "Where is Arabelle? I'd like to see her." said Lucina.

The moment she said that, Chrom came back holding something small. Lucina took a look at it, and it resembled what she looked like ten years ago. It was Arabelle. Everyone crowded around her and said "Aaaaaaaaaaaw!", except for Lon'qu, who just said "…..Cute."

"Chrom." said a voice near a window. "We have an army outside here that isn't Valm or Plegia, and it isn't any Risen either.

Chrom walked to the window, where the voice, who turned out to be Frederick, was standing. "They look like the Tagonians." said Chrom. "Wait a minute! Tagon are our allies! Not our enemies!"

"I've always found the Tagonians suspicions, milord."

"Well, I guess I can agree with you. Now, get the troops."

Chrom then turned around. "Sumia, you watch Arabelle."

"As you wish." said Sumia.

"Milord," said Frederick, who had just gotten the troops ready. "They are ready for battle."

"Okay then." said Chrom. "Let's move out!"

**And that ends Chapter 1. Special thanks to Miiverse users LadyPembroke1485 and Varelk for giving me some of the ideas that were used/will be used later in this fanfic. Stay tuned for next chapter. Until then, goodbye.**


	2. vs Tagon

**So, I read my reviews, and luckily for you, I can't blame you. The story will be much better as it goes along. I am really bad at beginnings, but my endings are usually pretty good. I'm also sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. It will be more consistent during the summer.**

**Troops out: Chrom, Frederick, Owain, Lucina, Lon'qu, Gerome, Cynthia, Basillo, Flavia, Cherche.**

"Why are you betraying us?" Chrom yelled across the battlefield like he always seems to do, to Tagon's king, Cyron.

"Ah, Chrom, an old friend of mine. Or was I? Ever since I met you, I wanted to rip your kingdom to shreds so we could have the most powerful army in Ylisse. Oh wait, I mean the world! We all know that Ylisse has the most powerful army in the world, all because of that tactician guy. What was his name? Robert? But he is gone and you are next!" said Cyron.

"His name was Robin! And you will never defeat us!" The battle started.

**Victory: Rout the Enemy**

Lucina quickly ran towards Cyron, defeating all the Thieves and Myrmidons in her way. A Pegasus Knight quickly attacked, but Lucina quickly stabbed the Pegasus. She noticed Owain having a little bit of trouble with a nearby Dark Mage, so she cut through it.

At no time at all, Lucina was facing Cyron. "Ah, Lucina. That time traveling girl that's father is going to die within a few minutes. How nice."

"In your dreams, you backstabber!" Lucina responded. She then quickly tried going for his head, but Cyron dodged it.

Cyron took out his Hammer **(unlike Gangrel, Cyron is a Berserker) **and stabbed Lucina in the stomach. Lucina collapsed, blood gushing from her mouth. "I guess Axes beat Swords in battle, after all." Cyron said, smiling.

"No. Just no!" said a voice. It was Gerome, Lucina's husband. He took out his Brave Axe and flew on his Wyvern, Minervykins, towards Cyron.

"Don't… come near… too strong…" Lucina said just before she passed out.

Knowing that Wyvern Riders are hard to defeat, Cyron called out an Archer. The Archer fired his bow, and it hit Minervykins in the head, instantly knocking it out. He then struck Gerome in the chest, nearly killing him. Gerome collapsed as well, falling on Lucina's unconscious body.

"SISTER!" another voice said. It was Cynthia, Lucina's sister.

"Stand back." said Chrom, teary-eyed. "I don't want to lose both my daughters in the same battle." He, you guessed it, quickly rushed toward Cyron.

Cyron was picking up the bodies of the ones he'd knocked out, when he noticed Chrom running toward him. "Tricksters! Quick!" Two Tricksters ran toward his sides. He threw the bodies to them, and they ran off.

"They may have ran off, but your still here!" Chrom said, running as fast as he can. Cyron and the rest of his surviving army ran off as well.

Chrom stopped dead in his tracks, with his hands in his face, kneeling down on the ground, crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry for the loss." Frederick said, crying as well. "I hope all will be alright with her."

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! I MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Chrom said. He tried to hold in his anger, which was successfully. He walked back to the castle, still with tears in his eyes. He hoped he would see his daughter and her husband at least once again in his life.

**I haven't written them yet, but I have their plots down. I plan on this to be a six chapter story. As I said before, the story will become more consistent in summer. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Fate is a Killing Edge

**I suck at being consistent. Sorry. Anyways, Chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: Fate is a Killing Edge**

Lucina woke up in a dark area. It looked unfamiliar to her. She tried to walk around this area, but she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't move her arms, either. She said to herself "Am I… dead?"

She then heard a familiar voice. An unpleasant familiar voice. It said "Welcome to Tagon." She could then tell it was Cyron.

"What are you doing to us?" asked Lucina.

"We're holding you captive for one reason: We'd like the Fire Emblem."

"We? Who's we?"

"My kingdom and army, of course. Now, tell us where it is or you'll get murdered. Also, you're not alone."

As the room slowly got brighter, Lucina noticed that she was in what looked like the Tagonian castle. She also saw a familiar, and yet unfamiliar face. It was Gerome, but he didn't have his mask on. He was tied to a wooden board, as Lucina would soon notice she was, too.

"So, tell me where the Fire Emblem is, or you BOTH get murdered." continued Cyron.

Lucina knew well where the Fire Emblem was. But she was willing to make sacrifices for the safety of others. "I won't tell you." she said

"Ohohoh, willing to get slaughtered?" asked Cyron.

"Ten years ago, my aunt Emmeryn gave her life so we didn't have to give Gangrel and Plegia the Fire Emblem. Me and Gerome are willing to do the same. Right, Gerome?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to keep my kingdom safe." replied Gerome.

Then, two Swordmasters wielding Killing Edges flipped toward Lucina and Gerome. They put their weapons just beneath their necks, ready to strike when they needed to. "Are you sure you won't tell us?" said Cyron.

"Yes."

Lucina's life flashed before her eyes, all the good and bad and horrifying moments of her life played.

And then it happened.

Just about as the Swordmasters were about to strike, they fell down, with blood gushing out the bottom half of their body. Only the legs were standing.

A different person in the room did it. She wasn't in there a moment ago, and she didn't look Tagonian, in fact, she looked like a royal Ylissean. This person had short blue hair, and looked like royalty, but didn't wield a Falchion, she instead wielded a Killing Edge. The person killed nearly all people in the room in brutal ways that can only be caused by the wielder of a Killing Edge. After only four people were left, including Cyron, Lucina and Gerome, the mysterious person rushed toward the final enemy soldier, a Myrmidon. They slashed at each other at the same time, but the Myrmidon's torso fell off of his body.

She tried to go for Cyron, but he had already ran away. "Who are you and what are you doing?" asked Lucina.

"I'm here to save you." the mysterious figure said as she cut the ropes that they were tied to.

"Now follow me."

**Chapter 3 is finally done! Next chapter won't be anything major, but the chapter after will be possibly the most important chapter. Until then, see ya next time.**


End file.
